Bad Wolf Always
by Hikari555
Summary: What if Rose never stopped being Bad Wolf completely? What would have changed?
1. Combination of All

KEY:

**_TARDIS speaking (more like thinking) /recaps_**

_Thoughts (between two people? J )_

**_Recap before my story:_**

**_The Doctor and Rose had been traveling for a while, but they had a… Situation… They found themselves in a place quite familiar, Satellite 5, and Jack was with them of course. They got stuck in some weird games and it turns out Satellite 5 was now an entertainment channel satellite. The Doctor escaped his game, but Rose lost the game and was disintegrated, however it turns out that she was actually hit by a transmat beam and was transported to a Dalek ship. The Doctor saved her and tried to come up with a way to defeat the Dalek's with a Delta Wave, which makes brains barbequed. _**

**_Rose comes up with the idea to use the TARDIS to somehow fix the whole mess, the Doctor says the idea is brilliant and asks Rose to hold a button in the TARDIS, runs out of the TARDIS and uses his sonic screwdriver to start and lock the TARDIS. As the TARDIS disappeared, traveling to Rose's home, the Emergency Program 1 started, which meant the Doctor was in fatal danger; meaning he could die any moment. He told her the TARDIS should just die and to live a good life and that it was fantastic… This is where my story begins._**

**_***rewritten/updated 1/11/14***_**

**_Disclamer!: I don't own Doctor Who! L If I did I would keep Rose as a companion/partner/wife rather than River Song (I just don't like her -_-)_**

**Chapter 1: Combination of All**

Rose began pressing random buttons on the console frantically.

"Doctor! No, no, no, NO! Take me back, take me back you stupid machine!"

As if in defiance, the TARDIS's engine stopped and Rose dashed outside to see her flat and whipped around.

"No! Take me back… Please take me back."

Rose fell to the ground, clutching on to the rough grated floor.

"How do you fly? How do you fly…Come on help me!"

The TARDIS roared back to life, and a hatch opened revealing a gold light.

Rose rubbed her tears away, "Old girl, what are you doing? Are you trying to help? I don't know what to do though."

**_Reach out with your mind my wolf, absorb the time vortex, and with it you may stay with my thief forever._**

****_Is that you old girl?_

**_The TARDIS hummed._**

Rose smiled fondly at the usual sound.

_Okay, I will… Why doesn't the Doctor ever talk to you?_

**_Because he does not listen, and I was upset with his attitude for awhile. Now go to him my wolf, for he needs your help. Save my thief…_**

Rose looked into the vortex and absorbed all that she could of time itself, the pain, the sorrows, and most of all the history of the Doctor, even while he was still on Gallifrey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS made its grinding sound as it landed back to the position it had been in before it took Rose back to her own time.

Rose calmly stepped outside with a blinding light to see Daleks surrounding **her** Doctor, ready to exterminate him.

Energy still continued to roll off her in golden wisps, and she glared with superiority at the Daleks.

The Doctor looked at Rose utter shock on his face, "What have you done?! Rose, what have you done?"

Rose looked at him with golden eyes and spoke with a voice barely her own, "I looked into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me."

The Doctor grabbed her hands, "You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that! Let it go Rose. You have to let it go."

The emperor of the Daleks interrupted the moment.

"This is the Abomination! EXTERMINATE!"

The Daleks teetered back and forth, surrounding Rose.

"_YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"_

Rose's eyes flared at them, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words," suddenly the words in BAD WOLF CO. on the ceiling begin to hover, "and I scatter them in time and space; a message to lead myself here."

One Dalek's beam dared to go off, and Rose deflected it with nothing more than the palm of her hand.

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now," the Doctor pleaded, "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn."

"I want you safe," the Doctor looked at her in confused worry. _Rose, my dear Rose, what have you done?_

"My Doctor, my thief, I will not stop until you are protected from this false god."

The emperor Dalek laughed manically, "You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." He said, though his body that of an old dismembered octopus.

"**You are tiny**," Rose stated in an authoritative voice, "I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I easily divide them."

The Daleks started to disintegrate, "Everything must come to dust, all things. Everything dies The Time War ends."

A golden wave overtook the room and the Daleks were no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

Rose looked straight with hurt all over her face, "How can I let go of this? I bring life to everything. (somewhere someone came back to life *cough* Jack *cough*)"

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death…"

"I can. The sun and the moon, the day and night, but why do they hurt?"

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." The Doctor hung his head.

"It's not your fault. I can see everything: all that is, all that was, and all that ever could be."

The Doctor stood up and smiled lightly, "That's what I see all the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?"

Rose cried leaving lines of glowing streaks down her face, "My head"

The Doctor held her close, "Come here"

"It's killing me."

He looked at her with the cheesiest grin possible, "I think you need a Doctor."

He slowly kissed her and drew out a lot of the time vortex from her until the TARDIS interrupted.

**_Do not take it all from my wolf, my thief, if you take it all there will be consequences later on… You will lose her for the rest of your days on the day when Dalek and Cyberman attack all and again when the Darkness comes._**

_You decide to talk to me now? I thought you were ignoring me, you just stopped talking after the Tim-… After the war. If she dies I will not refurbish you after this, I swore to protect her and gave you a strict order to take her away… and yet here she is… FANTASTIC!_

**_I do hope that was sarcasm my thief, I could not interfere until now. It would have messed with your personnel time line._**

_What? _

**_Oh just get on with it!_**

The Doctor smiled leaving Rose's lips and did as the TARDIS said, leaving some of the vortex in Rose.

He pushed the rest of it out of his mind and back into the hatch.

He felt her forehead and checked her vitals, seeing that everything was normal except for her brain activity which had spiked along with a couple other changes. He picked Rose up bridal style into the TARDIS and placed her on the floor due to the excruciating pain running through him…

Eventually he decided the floor suddenly looked comfy and he laid down letting the regeneration cycle take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple hours later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor awoke from his regeneration to a sleeping Rose and scanned her with his sonic screwdriver.

His eyes slowly widened "Twooo hearths!? New teeth, that's weird. TWO HEART'S?!"

… "She's half Time Lord, a quarter human, and a quarter of time itself."

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" O.O

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_If this confuses anyone… I'm sorry… Here's what happened in my head :3 Rose was already human, after she took in the time vortex, she became a sort of fixed point in time and part of time itself, and the Time Lord/Lady bit happened when she was laying down next to the Doctor during his regeneration and was already pretty much an open door for more energy after the time vortex was almost completely taken out of her… You're welcome ;) Also I hope that this makes my writing less stale to read DX I'm so sorry about that. It's how I learnt to write. :(_**


	2. Changes

**Key:**

**_Tardis/recap_**

_Rose's thoughts_

_Doctor's thoughts_

**AN:**

**Okay, so for right now I'll be able to update the story 1-2 times a week (sometimes more), but I travel a lot and have school so sometimes it may be 1-2 times every two weeks. I'll try to warn everyone before I have to get up and leave (like I'm doing right now). I know I just started the story, but Thanksgiving is coming up and my whole family is going to be on the East Coast. Pretty much everyone is going to be there, and I'm going to be there too… But~ : ) I like writing this story so I'm going to post this awesome chapter for everyone (though I get terrified every time I post a chapter out of fear that I've messed something up). Enjoy! :)**

**_Disclamer: Hikari555 doesn't own Doctor Who… Things would be so much more different if she did._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Recap:_**

_**The Doctor awoke from his regeneration to a sleeping Rose and scanned her with his sonic screwdriver.**_

_**His eyes slowly widened "Twooo hearths!? New teeth, that's weird. TWO HEART'S?!"**_

_**… "She's half Time Lord, a quarter human, and a quarter of time itself."**_

_**…**_

_**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" O.O**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor paced back and forth.

"What? But…" The now tenth Doctor ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Rose, once again scanning her and checking the results ten times over.

"What?"

"I don't understand this and I understand everything! This... This can't happen! There is no way a human being can survive with any part of the time vortex within them and then on top of that become part Timelord!… Unless!"

The Doctor continued to pace back and forth.

"Impossible, maybe she has some sort of subatomic connection with the TARDIS? Perhaps something in the temporal field changed her, or maybe something macro mining her DNA within the interior matrix. It could very well be a genetic passed on as well… Hmmm. Unlikely considering it is Jackie Tyler we're talking about here."

The Doctor took out glasses that his last regeneration kept secretly in his pocket and put them on.

"Think Doctor! Think!" The doctor continued to pace rubbing his face lightly.

"I can't think not with these clothes on!"

The Doctor looked down to see his last generation's larger leather jacket and black pants.

"Leather… What kind of manic wears leather while fighting aliens?" the Doctor paused, "… Okay apparently me, but I need something classy with… with… STRIPES. I need something new, something exciting, something long!"

"Rose I'm sorry, so sorry, but I need to go get new clothes so I can think. Allons-y!"

The Doctor dashed out of the room like a cannon in search of his new clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose groaned, and as if on cue, the Doctor burst into the control room with his pinstripe suit, converse shoes, and a long brown coat on.

Rose's eyelids twitched slightly and she gasped out in slight pain, "Doctor?You there?"

The Doctor smiled, "I'm here Rose, and if you really must know, I'm still me… I just don't go and say 'Fantastic!' all the time, in fact I think that I've gotten some wonderful features."

"Well ain't that a relief. Huh Doctor? I think those ears were starting to annoy you just a tad bit… At least you didn't get stuck with three eyes in your last body though."

"I wouldn't say they annoyed me, I just didn't like them. Rose, could you try to open your eyes?"

_So she already knows about the regeneration... It's official she's like me... Well half of me. Wait... That's it __**like**____me... My regeneration energy made her like this! _The Doctor smiled.

Rose opened her eyes to reveal slowly moving gold orbs in her hazel eyes and quickly covered them with her arms, shaking her head at the same time, "Ugh, turn off the lights. Turn off the lights! Doctor it hurts… My eyes."

"Rose, you haven't finished going through your… Half Regeneration? Sorry I don't quite understand it myself so I'm going to move you to the medical room. Do you think you can try to open your eyes again? Oh never mind, forget about that Rose. Alons-y!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor placed Rose down on a bed; she had passed out, again. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and scowled

_This could turn into an addiction…_

_What?_

The Doctor blinked surprised, _My hair… Wait. Rose can you hear me?_

_Of course, you're speaking clear as day; I don't think I'd be able to ignore you even if I wanted to…_

_How are you feeling? You've been worrying me quite a bit Rose Tyler._

_M'fine, my eyes hurt a bit though._

_What do you remember? Because apparently you, my brilliant Rose, are now half Time Lord, a quarter of Time itself, and a quarter human._

Rose's body shook slightly and her eyebrows strung together.

_I don't know, I looked into the TARDIS, a-and then the next thing I knew I was laying down next to you and I remembered everything there ever was and was to be._

_So cliché right? Then I remember needing energy so I took some of yours when you were lying down next to me. Fancy that…_

_So I-I'm part Time Lord… I figured it when I woke up. Doctor how long will I live?_

The Doctor snapped his glasses off, "That's right I forgot about that! Let's see, I need to find my machine that goes 'beep'!"

All the monitors went beep at the Doctor.

_*giggling* Which one Doctor?_

"This one," The Doctor pulled something out of a cabinet, "the age-a-meter-o-finder-by-energy-signature-machine-that-goes-'beep'!"

_So what's the verdict_?

"Give me a second… So impatient." *beep*

… "Now that it's on I'm going to need you to raise your hand Rose"

Rose slowly raised her hand and fumbled for the machine that beeped which fried as soon as she touched it.

_Interesting…_

_What?_

"Well the only one who has ever set this little thing on fire has been me… So I guess that you'll live as long as I will… Which is just brilliant!"

Rose sat up in her bed, "So I'll never have to leave you again, and wait a minute… As long as you? "

The Doctor and Rose yelled at the same time:

"NINE HUNDRED YEARS?!""

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

R&R : ) again I take flames.

***PS sorry for the short updates (which I actually like because I can write every day if I do this), but we're in the opening chapters and it's really hectic with all the Thanksgiving stuff! :'( I'll write more detailed chapters later on... If you'd prefer it! Please write what you'd like in the reviews.**

**THANK YOU :)**


	3. Forever and New Earth

**I'm so sorry about not updating Q-Q I wish I could've sooner, but unfortunately I fell off the end of the universe… Well close enough to it. Between traveling hours upon hours for Thanksgiving without a computer/phone in sight and after Thanksgiving homework, I just about died. So I'm really sorry, and I'm going to try to make a long chapter because I've had enough time to think about it. \o^o/ Also thank you for the people that have been reviewing, favorite-ing (how does one write that word?), and following. I really appreciate it XD.** **Without further ado, Bad Wolf Always Chapter 3**

**:) Hikari555~**

*****rewritten and uploaded 1/11/14*****

**Key:**

**_Tardis/recap_**

_Rose's thoughts_

_Doctor's thoughts_

**(Almost forgot) Disclaimer:**

**Even the TARDIS has said I don't own Doctor Who, or the Doctors… but if I got to choose I'm pretty sure I'd take the 10th 3:) .**

_**At the same time the Doctor and Rose yelled:**_

_**"NINE HUNDRED YEARS?!""**_

_**xxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx**_

Rose looked at the Doctor masking her pain from her eyes, "Wait a minute what about you? How long will you live?"

The Doctor grinned, "900 more years."

"What how? There's no way you only have 12 regenerations that means you only have d'no like 410 years left! Not that I'm not happy… but…"

"Oh right! Rose Tyler you're why, you brilliant little not-so-human anymore. You see when you were going through detox I was laying down right next to you. The energy that was left from the time vortex which I took out of you helped me gain a couple more regenerations."

Rose's mouth dropped to the ground, "So I could'a had 18 regenerations. Doctor I would'a been older than you, but you had to go and be  
three times my age."

"I hope you're joking."

Rose giggled and did her usual smile, her tongue against her front teeth.

"At least I get to keep my promise now. For forever now, Doctor, until the day we both die."

He put her hand over hers and his forehead in her hair, "Yes Rose, forever."

"Where should we go Doctor? I want to go somewhere different, but like Earth."

The Doctor gave her a crooked smile, "I know the perfect place!"

The Doctor pressed a lot of random controls that Rose suddenly knew the name of, and then the TARDIS made her sweet sound and the next thing Rose knew, they had landed and the TARDIS had materialized somewhere completely new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sprung the TARDIS doors open, "Welcome to New Earth!"

Rose ran out of the TARDIS and practically rolled down a hill, "I love this grass, what is this?" she sniffed it, "Apple grass, Doctor?"

"Yeah, actually, and over there is strawberry grass and just across that hill is banana grass, that's my favorite."

Rose threw strawberry grass at the Doctor, "Race ya!"

They stumbled all the way to the banana grass where they fell to the ground in a fit of laughter.

The Doctor lay down by her, "So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted. "

Rose grinned, "That was our first date. "

The Doctor made an "o" with his mouth, "We had chips."

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then find this place."

The Doctor pointed to the sky, "Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in."

"So what is this city if this is New Earth? New New York?"

The Doctor seemed surprised but decided to play a trick on her, "No actually it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Rose was counting with her fingers.

"What?"

"Doctor, aren't you missing 'couple New's?"

The Doctor rose one of his eyebrows at her, "You're so different. Not bad, it's kind of nice. Still brilliant you are still so human."

Rose got up and stretched smiling, "Well you're still my Doctor. Traveling with you, I love it. Let's go see New New York, so good they named it 15 times."

"I actually need to go there first," the Doctor pointed at a curved skyscraper building with a green crescent moon on the side.

"The hospital?"

"Yeah, I got this. A message on the psychic paper."

_Ward 26 Please Come!_

"Someone wants to see me."

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Then again the TARDIS only takes us to places we have to go."

_Oh and Doctor, don't know if you've noticed but there's some weird machine following us. Such a creeper it is."_

The Doctor laughed and pulled her toward the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor looked everywhere, "No shop! BUT I LIKE THE LITTLE SHOP!"

Rose tried not to laugh, "Not exactly NHS, and Doctor this is a bit rich coming from you."

The Doctor pouted, "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps, but the little shop always made me happy."

"By the way, are the nurses ca- I mean felin-...?"

_You know cats?_

The Doctor nodded and felt Rose clutch onto his arm, "Hey Doctor, I have a slight problem… You see…"

_I'm allergic to cats._

_REALLY?!_

_No,_ Rose laughed, _just kidding… But I don't like the looks of them, they look like they're hiding something._

_Hmmm…. Perhaps they are, we'll find out eventually._

The Doctor stopped to grab Rose's hand, pointing at a wide wall, "That's where I'd put the shop, right there."

Rose shook her head smiling , pressed the up button for the lift, and walked into the elevator with the Doctor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You could've warned me about disinfectant Doctor!"

Rose messed with her hair, running her fingers through it.

"Rose, you act as though you're still damp. It really wasn't that bad. You know how hospitals are, you have to be clean to see someone."

Rose waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. At least the blow dryer worked really well," Rose mumbled.

_This place really has a bad feel to it thoug'…_


	4. New Earth: Hidden

**_Sorry fanfiction, I suck at updates :/ from now on my deadlines are Saturdays (unless a good excuse comes up), I had a major change in my schedule and it messed me up! DX Hopefully I can get back on track. This is a really short review to satisfy the people that have been waiting for over a week and a half. Sorry!_**

**_ Thank you for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows! I really appreciate and cherish every one of them TTwTT (that sounded so cliché!). Also, there's like... One more part of this episode... I don't know why it's so draining... Probably because this is one of my favorites and I wanted to add some I'll but in that Christmas special next ;)_**

**_And now without further ado_** **Bad Wolf Always.**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the scripts. I own zilch! _**

**Key:**

**_Tardis/recap_**

_Rose's thoughts_

_Doctor's thoughts_

**_RECAP:_**

**_Rose waved him off, "Yeah, yeah."_**

**_What is going to happen, and why do I have such a horrible feeling about this place…_**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Chapter 4: New Earth (part 2)**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Rose and the Doctor walked down the hall until a veiled cat nurse stopped them.

"Are you here to see someone?"

"Ah yes… I won't know until I see them though. Someone needs my help."

"That's very strange, follow me."

The Doctor shrugged at Rose and walked with the nurse.

_Doctor please look for anything… Peculiar. I have a really bad feeling about these weird nur-_

Rose did a triple take when she looked into an open cubicle, "That's Petrifold Regression! What the heck? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for oh, a thousand years? There shouldn't be a cure."

A woman by the patients side glared at Rose and lashed at her, "Excuse me! Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York. "

The cat nurse went over to Rose and grabbed her by the collar pulling her along.

"He'll be up and about in no time. Have faith in the Sisterhood. In the meantime I'll escort your… friend, to find this person that needs his help. You, young lady, can go back down to the lobby and wait before you disturb anymore of the Ward 26 patients."

Rose was about to retort when the Doctor rose his eyebrow.

_Rose, do what the cat nurse said. We're not here to cause trouble for once, and they haven't done anything that we know of._

Rose begrudgingly went back to the lifts and pressed the down button to go the lobby.

However, unbeknownst to Rose, it was heading towards a basement

Rose ran her hand through her hair for what felt like the 20th time that day.

_Darn disinfectant! At least it blow dries my hair_.

Rose stepped out of the lift with her eyes closed to the beautiful scenery of… a basement

"What is going on? How did I end up down here?"

Rose turned around to find the lift already gone.

_Great! Just what I needed!_

A voice echoed, "Rose Tyler, human child all nice and clean."

Rose bolted toward the lift again frantically pushing buttons until she was hit on the back of her head with a pipe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor cringed and rubbed the back of his neck, _That hurt, what was I doing? Oh right, Ward 26, patient… Face of Boe? What's he doing here._

"Is there no one here you recognize? It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"I think I've found him thanks."

"Before you go, if you would, please send the girl you threw out into the lobby back up here. I have a feeling something happened to her."

The cat nurse left with a sour face and the Doctor simply ignored her, turned on his heels, and walked to the Face of Boe and held his hand to the glass.

"I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me, It's the Doctor."

The Doctor looked around real quick and whispered, "Back and sexier than ever."

The Face of Boe laughed himself awake, but slowly drifted off into sleep, "Hey that rhymed! Don't act so bored."

The Doctor looked around the large cubicle to see a nurse, "Am I the only visitor?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old. There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret, that he will speak those words only to one like himself."

The Doctor blanched, "What does that mean?"

"It's just a story"

"Tell me more, it sounds interesting."

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer, to the man without a home, the lonely God."

_I'm no God, I just take care of wibbly wobbly timey whimey's._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose stirred and groaned, then opened her eyes. _Well my head hurts, it feels like someone tried to ram into it._

Rose got up and looked at a man frantically moving equipment, then she saw his face_. _

_Gollum… He looks like _"Gollum… I mean who are you person-who-looks-like-you-should-be-out-of-the-Hobbit-movie-that-came-out-a-couple-centuries-ago that seems to be freaking out over a fried brain.

"Chip is my name, and you murdered my mistress, Cassandra. Again! Chip stole medicine. Helped m'lady. Soothed her, stroked her."

"You can stop right there Chip, I didn't kill Cassandra. She killed herself. She should've died long ago."

"No, she died when I put her existence inside you. He brain fried along with her existence. So now I will have to kill you to bring her back!"

Chip grabbed a pipe again and swung at Rose, but facefell on the floor and passed out.

Rose ran down the green lit hallway and went up the lift, _I still feel some of Cassandra's secrets… So something is up with the cats. I've got to find the Doctor._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For some odd reason Rose felt the need to go back to Ward 26, as if someone were calling out to her. She made her way sneakily down the hall avoiding all the cats and spotted the Doctor with the Face of Boe comforting the aging head.

"Doctor?"

"He's dying Rose, old age, alone, just like me…"

Rose went beside the Doctor and held his hand, "Oh Doctor, you'll never be alone. Never again, even if I were to disappear, you'd find someone. Yeah?"

"Plus you've got another 945 years before you even have to think of **old age**."

"Losing you isn't an option Rose, and 945 years with you."

"Too sappy Doctor," but Rose smiled, "and yeah, wonder how we'll make it through… One step at a time, one life at a time… and one adventure at a time. Speaking of adventures, we have a problem."

"Shoot."

"Someone tried to kill me because I killed Cassandra for good, don't ask, but Cassandra got in my mind somehow and well… These nurses are hiding something. I sensed something in a terminal. Except it was blocked off."

"Well Rose… What are we waiting for? Allons-y!"


	5. New Earth: Discovery

**_Nothing much to say other than I'm sorry I'm late (like usual *what kind of writer would I be if I weren't late?*) and I'm trying. Really I am… However, this is a busy time for everyone: Christmas, New Years, belated gifts, hanging/taking down decorations, and marathons of every movie you could hope to see. Busy times, busy times._**

**Disclamer: If I owned Doctor Who, would I be writing this? No… So I don't own DW :(**

**Key:**

**_Tardis/recap/me XD_**

_Rose's thoughts_

_Doctor's thoughts_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: New Earth Part 3 **

**_"Someone tried to kill me because I killed Cassandra for good, don't ask, but Cassandra got in my mind somehow and well… These nurses are hiding something. I sensed something in a terminal. Except it was blocked off."_**

**_"Well Rose… What are we waiting for? Allons-y!"_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Rose ran down the corridor to the terminal she had passed earlier.

"Doctor, look, it's blocked for no reason, and when I passed by it. It was horrible like like…"

_I could sense sadness in my mind._

_That's normal for telepaths Rose… We'll get into that at a later date. For now why don't we find a way to get inside this terminal… They've cured diseases that are way ahead of their time with the 'best medicine in the world', yet it's so secretive! I want to know why._

Rose nodded and the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver giving Rose his usual 'I get to use my sonic screwdriver (:D)' face.

Rose snorted in laughter and started to look over the terminal.

The Doctor began using his screwdriver to scan the sub frame.

"It's locked."

"Tried the Installation Protocal?"

_Why didn't I think of that?!_

"Yeah, maybe, okay no….Sorry. Hold on."

The Doctor scanned the terminal a second time to open a secret passage.

"'Intensive' care, well they weren't kidding."

"Certainly looks intensive."

Rose laughed, "Just like the old you."

"Which one?"

"Oh the last one, you know? Floppy ears, though you're the 'Rude, and not ginger' Doctor."

"How did you know about that! That was a different timeline that was."

"New new Rose, and the TARDIS may have spilled a couple spoilers"

"That's not fair… The TARDIS never tells me anything about my timeline, but she tells you something that didn't even happen. How did she know I wanted to be ginger. I've always wanted to be ginger…. Even back when I was….'

The Doctor continued on and on, and though Rose was a patient person, she couldn't stand making people that were so sad wait for her Doctor down the corridor.

_Well don't mind if I do. Only chance I've got to get him to be quiet._

Rose turned around and kissed the Doctor passionately on the lips for what seemed like a long time and right when their minds were about to bond she smirked in a sad manner and ran down the hall.

The Doctor groaned and ran after Rose, "You get back here Rose Marion Tyler! You did that on purpo-"

The Doctor looked at the thousands of cells, a green lamp marking each and looked to find Rose looking in one.

The Doctor walked to her side and hugged her already knowing what was inside.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

_Every one, every single one Doctor._

_They've been infected with every single disease in the galaxy.__No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory, a human farm._

Rose clutched onto the Doctor until she felt a presence nearby, "So is this what a Sister agreed to when she took her vows?"

A cat nurse, in fact the Matron, stepped out from the shadows, "The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

The Doctor gritted his teeth pulling out his sonic screw driver by habit, "By killing? What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!? These people are alive!"

"Who are you to decide that?"

Rose's eyes took on a golden glow, "He's the Doctor, and there is no higher authority. He is the Oncoming Storm, the bringer of justice and he has saved millions of people. He's like fire and ice, full of revenge and regret. He will stop you and you will grieve the day you ever thought to use people as pigs."

"They are used for scientific study!"

Rose glared at her, "Oh~ and what would your HUMAN patients think if they heard that thousands of their race were dying, bred just to suffice a world growing in diseases? I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly A _Nun with Guns_. You're not even armed!"

The Matron let her natural weapon come forth, "Why would I need arms when I have claws?"

Rose looked all around her thinking of a way to escape.

_Rose we need to run, there's a lift just up this ladder._

Rose stood still for a second before she flashed the Doctor a sly smile.

_Doctor, I have a brilliant idea, and it starts with this._

Rose pulled down a lever next to here which released all of the humans from their cells.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose started to climb the ladder following the Doctor closely who was fuming.

_Doctor I know you're upset, I'm sorry for not telling you my plan first but it just sorta came to me, and the Matron was going to kill us. I wish she hadn't died… I-It's just wrong, so wrong. It shouldn't have been like this so I had to fix the timeline._

The Doctor pouted silently until he reached the top and then looked down to see some blue skinned guy with exquisite circles on his cheeks climbing the ladder as if on a mission with a knife in his mouth after... Rose?

"ROSE! Look out!"

Rose looked down to see Chip midswing to stab her. She tried to lift her leg up only to get it embedded by the knife. Rose quickly kicked him off suddenly feeling woozy. The Doctor grabbed her and lifted her over the ledge.

Rose got up surprisingly quickly, smiling to avoid suspicion and ran into the lift they had seen before. "Time for the plan Doctor."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lift opened to reveal Ward 26 just as a flashing light blared their sight, signaling quarantine.

"Perfect timing if I do say so myself. Now Doc-"

"Oh! Now I get it! This is brilliant."

The Doctor grabbed medicinal bags from a pulley, ran back into the lift, and pulled himself through the hatch on the ceiling of the lift to the disinfectant tank and began putting in all of the medical bags that were available.

"Doctor, you're amazing. Is it ready yet?"

"No, I'm making the cocktail now. Give me a bit…"

The Doctor finished mixing the medicine and soniced the lift panel to go down to reception despite the quarantine.

"Okay pull the lever Rose."

"Got it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The lift traveled down to the reception area where all the diseased people had found themselves going.

The disinfectant poured on the Doctor and the doors opened, "Well c'mon then, I think you all need a Doctor! Get in here."

The first humans treaded into the disinfectant spray and the Doctor smiled bouncing up and down, "Pass it on! Pass it on!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose ran down the stairs from Ward 26, opening the door to reception joyous to find all the (bred) humans cured.

"Doctor, we did it!"

Rose dashed over to the Doctor and hugged him.

"It's a new sub-species, Rose. A brand new form of life, new humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive.. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

Rose laughed and smiled at _her _Doctor, who was walking towards the stairs after assisting some of the new humans.

_Wait a mo', my Doctor? When did he become __**my **__Doctor?_

Rose laughed again,_ I guess it doesn't matter, _following the Doctor up the staircase to Ward 26.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose walked in after the Face of Boe finished talking with the Doctor, only hearing part of the conversation: **_"We shall meet again, Doc-Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told."_**

Rose focused her mind on the patient that had once been dying:

_Jack is that you? _

The Face of Boe's eye's twinkled and he sent back, _**Rosie, don't ruin my fun, and watch the ankle. Maybe you should have the Doc 'look' at it!**_

The Doctor pouted almost missing the interaction between Rose and the Face of Boe, "Do I really have to wait that long?"

**_"Until that day, Doctor."_**

The Face of Boe teleported out of the room leaving the Doctor to just nod his head, "That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic. We should go too… Rose?"

"Yes Doctor?"

"What was that with the Face of Boe, it seemed like you knew something."

"Can't say I know what you're talking about Doctor. To the TARDIS we go, we go?"

The Doctor grinned shaking off his curiosity for now, "Allons-y!"


	6. Prelude of Tooth and Claw

_**So… I'm like a week late! I swear I'm working on this story XD I'm just really busy…! ;-; I have four papers due all within a day of one another. Anyway I love reviews, favorites, and follows. So please help yourself to one of the three if you like the story (hopefully you do). I love criticism, message, and questions, please let me know if you have any of either. :) *This is sadly only a filler chapter… I will try to post something tomorrow. However I will be somewhere in the morning so it may not be posted until like... Midnight ;)***_

**_Disclaimer_**_**:**_

_**Same as always, and the TARDIS always stops talking when I do this part... So um... Yeah. I don't own her! Q.Q**_

**Key:**

**_Tardis/recap/me XD_**

_Rose's thoughts_

_Doctor's thoughts_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Recap:_**

**_"Can't say I know what you're talking about Doctor. To the TARDIS we go, we go?"_**

**_The Doctor grinned shaking off his curiosity for now, "Allons-y!"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose limped, lightly in order to trick the Doctor, into the TARDIS.

_Knew the chap was upset, didn't mean he had to stab me though…_

The Doctor snapped his head toward her.

"He actually got you? I thought you lifted your leg up in time. Let me see."

Rose winced lightly while she walked limpidly toward her room and opened the door.

"'s no big deal Doctor, I'll just bandage it up. Give me a mo' I'll be out in 'bout 10 minutes. K?"

Rose closed the door on the Doctor and locked it, only to hear banging on the other side and yelling from the Doctor to 'Let him in'.

_Hey old girl, do you think you could keep this door locked?_

The TARDIS hummed.

Rose went over to her emergency medical kit and cut off her right pant leg to look at the wound. She checked to make sure there was nothing serious, and was happy to see she hadn't been poisoned. However, it was a good 2 inch long and half an inch deep cut.

The time vortex part of her had stopped the bleeding, but didn't heal the wound.

Rose groaned… She knew what this deep cut meant; _Stitches. I hate stitches!_

Rose looked for a needle and thread, scissors, matches, cloth, alcohol, and bandages.

She put them all down beside her bed and grabbed the cloth, pouring alcohol on it.

_This is going to sting; this is __**so**_ _going to sting._

She quickly rubbed the alcohol soaked cloth around and on her wound while clenching her teeth.

The Doctor kept banging on the door, the TARDIS relentlessly not letting him in.

Rose lit one of the matches, heating up the needle to sterilize it and poked thread through it.

_Here goes nothing_…

She stuck the needle in her skin and pulled it through in a crisscross motion, it didn't hurt until the wound started to get closed by the tight string.

She cried out in pain but continued until she was at the end of the wound and tied up the stitches.

Rose's breath was labored but she was finally finished and curled around herself, going into a healing coma.

The Doctor burst into the room sonic in hand, and ran over to Rose.

"Rose, the TARDIS wouldn't let me in… Rose?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Doctor rushed to her side when he saw how pale and silent she was, but sighed in relief when he felt two strong beating hearts.

"_Healing coma_, now that brings back memories."

The Doctor sat down next to her bed and awaited the moment she awoke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose's eyes fluttered open to a Doctor wide awake in a chair next to her, holding her hand with one of his, and a book in the other.

"Ah, Rose. Sleeping Beauty you are you've been out for hours. You were in a healing coma, nasty those are, but your leg is completely healed. Must've hurt."

"Tell me about it…"

"Well back when I was in my third form I got sh-"

"Doctor not literally, but I'd like to hear about it sometime, yea'."

The Doctor sent her a toothy grin and started to use a Scottish accent, "Yeah. Well, guess where we are right now."

"Guessing by your accent and grin, I'd like to say Scotland… Scotland…

**_The Tardis hummed, "1879 Wolf."_**

"Scotland, 1879."

"No, we should be in Scotland, 1979. Ian Dury and the Blockheads hit Number One on the music charts; I wanted to take you dancing. We should be on the outskirts, and we only have to walk a couple blocks to get to the concert."

Rose smiled her tongue in between her teeth. "You're such a punk, I'm probably wrong about the year, just a feeling is all."

Rose jumped out of bed, ran out of her room and down the hall, "Well what do you say?"

The Doctor followed and pushed open the TARDIS doors, "Allons-y!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_The TARDIS left to herself hummed a poem that would soon become all too real:_**

**_So careful of the type?' but no._**

**_From scarped cliff and quarried stone_**

**_She cries, `A thousand types are gone:_**

**_I care for nothing, all shall go._**

**_'Thou makest thine appeal to me:_**

**_I bring to life, I bring to death:_**

**_The spirit does but mean the breath:_**

**_I know no more.' And he, shall he,_**

**_Man, her last work, who seem'd so fair,_**

**_Such splendid purpose in his eyes,_**

**_Who roll'd the psalm to wintry skies,_**

**_Who built him fanes of fruitless prayer,_**

**_Who trusted God was love indeed_**

**_And love Creation's final law—_**

**_Tho' Nature, red in tooth and claw_**

**_With ravine, shriek'd against his creed—_**

**_Who loved, who suffer'd countless ills,_**

**_Who battled for the True, the Just,_**

**_Be blown about the desert dust,_**

**_Or seal'd within the iron hills?_**

**_No more? A monster then, a dream,_**

**_A discord. Dragons of the prime,_**

**_That tare each other in their slime,_**

**_Were mellow music match'd with him._**

**_O life as futile, then, as frail!_**

**_O for thy voice to soothe and bless!_**

**_What hope of answer, or redress?_**

**_Behind the veil, behind the veil._**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: Yes I know a lot of it is a poem, but bear with me... The poem is important for my interpretation of Tooth and Claw. Please review... I may actually message you, and hint at stuff that will happen in the next chapter (if you want to know).**

**Also here's the link to a lot of Tennyson's poems if you want to read them (broken up of course, remove the spaces):**

**www. online- / donne/ 718/**


	7. Author's Note

**_AN: 1/11/14_**

**_Okay... I won't be able to finish that chapter tonight, and due to the fact that I'm giving my first 6 chapters some TLC; it may not be up for a good week because of some school work I have to do. Please continue to support this story, and if you'd like to do me a favor, read the first chapter again and review/message if you like it more than the original. The second and third chapters should be up by the end of tonight._**

**_Love, Hikari555_**


End file.
